Stonehenge
by kinha-san
Summary: Songfic que eu fiz em uma tarde chuvosa, enquanto ouvia fresno mrio emo? e pensava no Sasuke e Na sakura. Acho que ficou legalzinha FINAL FELIZ, detesto finais infelizes! XD Onegai, comentem.. Kinha-san


**Declaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi-kun é outra história... Afinal o kishimoto matou ele, sinal que não quer ele mais. Nesse caso peguei o Itachi-kun pra mim. Huahuhsauhsauhsauhsa

**Legendas:**

Xxxxxx = Fala dos personagens

"_xxxxx"_ = Pensamento dos personagens.

**Stonehenge ( Fresno)**

Na fic o Sasuke-kun tem 19 anos e Sakura-chan 18, e já faz um ano que ele voltou para vila.

_**E talvez você estranhe ao me ouvir  
Não costumo me comunicar assim  
Mas preste atenção quando a chuva cair  
Você vai me ver**_

**Sasuke Pvos On**

"_Caramba! Eu nem acredito que eu vou fazer isso, mas não agüento mais ficar longe daquela irritante... Vê se pode. Eu Sasuke Uchiha, saindo de casa em plena madrugada para ir a casa de Sakura Haruno saber porque ela vem me ignorando durante todo o ano em que eu voltei para vila. Tá, eu até sei que é por que ela não agüentava mais eu humilhando ela, e a chamando de irritante. Mas ela não vê que é assim que eu demonstro aos poucos os meus sentimentos por ela? Era meia noite quando eu sai de casa, tem algum tempo que eu estou saltando entre os telhados, e para variar começou a chover... Mas com chuva ou sem chuva você vai me ver."_

_**Já tentei ser mais do que eu sempre fui  
Mas esqueci que é impossível crescer  
Pois todo o sangue que nas minhas veias flui  
Ainda não conseguiu aquecer meu coração**_

"_Eu não sei mais o que fazer para você notar que eu te amo mesmo! Já tentei mudar o meu jeito frio, mas não é assim tão fácil. Mas você também quer o que? Isso é muito novo pra mim. Não sei como agir quando você chega perto de mim. É como se tudo sumisse da minha mente. Como se ao ouvir a sua voz todas as minhas boas maneiras fossem apagadas, e com isso eu trato você mal. Mas eu não queria ser assim. Já tente de tudo para mudar, mais meu sangue ainda continua gelado, só você que vai conseguir aquecer meu coração."_

_**Inabalável  
Não há como fazer você parar pra pensar  
Como eu tenho agido nos últimos dias  
Em que eu lhe vi**_

"_Nos últimos dias tomei uma decisão, com certeza você vai ser minha. E tenho agido diferente com você. Até parei de te chamar de irritante, embora às vezes tenha vontade. Estou sendo mais carinhoso com você, mas você em vez de falar alguma coisa me olha como se disse com o olhar : "isso é tão anti Sasuke Uchiha". Tah, eu sei que é, mas eu só estou agindo assim para tentar te agradar. Mas você nem nota. Acho que nem por um momento parou para pensar que tenho agido dessa maneira para ver se você se toca e compreende que eu te amo de graças a Kami-sama eu já estou chegando em sua casa e a luz do seu quarto está acesa, sinal que você ainda está acordada, ótimo menos um obstáculo."_

**Sasuke Pvos Off**

**Sakura Pvos On**

_**Você não merece tudo que eu ouso sentir  
Você não merece tudo que eu ouso sentir**_

_**Dói demais**_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, por que você me machuca tanto? E ainda mais quando age com tanto carinho comigo, como se sentisse alguma coisa por mim. Eu não agüento mais sofrer por você. Mantive-me o mais longe possível durante esse tempo que você voltou, mas não conseguir deixar de sentir nem um por cento do que eu sinto por você. Dói de mais ter você por perto. Se você sente alguma coisa por mim por que não chega e diz? Daqui a pouco vou começar acreditar no que as pessoas falam, que você não merece o que eu sinto por você."_

_**E dói demais ter você assim  
Nunca há paz pra você nem pra mim  
Por isso eu quero saber o que fazer**_

"_não tenho paz em minha vida desde de que te conheci... É uma dor depois de outra, e cada vez eu me machuco mais. Eu quero ficar livre e você... Mas não consigo arrancá-lo de dentro do meu coração. Me diga... Me diga o que fazer... Eu não sei... Me diga uma forma de parar de sofrer... Me diga uma forma de te arrancar de dentro do meu coração. É só o que peço."_

**Sakura Pvos Off**

**Sasuke Pvos On**

_**E nada mais parece te abalar  
E nada mais te faz rir ou faz chorar  
Não há ninguém aqui pra você provar que existe**_

" _Eu não entendo. Antes se eu te desse um simples bom dia você abriria um lindo sorriso e me diria : Bom dia Sasuke-kun. Mas você não faz mais isso, me dá um simples bom dia sem um sorriso, ou um Sasuke-kun estridente. Tem muito tempo que eu não te vejo sorrir. E eu adoro ver o teu sorriso. Tomara que o que eu faça traga de volta o sorriso ao teu rosto. Até chorar você não chora mais, não que eu goste de ver você chorar mas, antigamente se eu te tratasse mal você ficaria triste, choraria, por eu ter agido desta maneira com você. Hoje você não liga... As vezes diz que já está acostumada, talvez tenha se acostumado mesmo. As vezes eu penso que você age dessa maneira para não dar o braço a torce e demonstrar que me ama, mesmo depois de eu ter feito você sofrer tanto... Mas, onegai, pare de agir assim, você só precisa demonstrar o que sente a mim, e não há mais ninguém."_

**Sasuke Pvos Off**

Sasuke chegou à casa de Sakura e entrou pela janela do quarto dela. Sakura se assutou quando o viu todo molhado.

Sakura: Saa...Sasuke?

Sasuke: oi Sakura.

Sakura: Alguma coisa aconteceu? Uma missão?

Sasuke: Eu não posso te visitar sem ter uma missão para fazer?

Sakura: Pode... Mas é que...

Sasuke: Tão anti Sasuke Uchiha não é?

Sakura: Hai... Nossa você está todo molhado, deixa eu pegar uma toalha para você.

Sasuke: Não precisa.

Sakura: Claro que precisa...

Sakura foi saindo do quarto mais foi impedida por Sasuke que a puxou encostando-a na parede, colando os seus corpo.

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: H...Hai...

Sasuke: você ainda me ama?

Sakura: Por... Por que quer saber disso?

Sasuke: para saber se ainda tenho alguma chance...

Sakura: Nani?

Sasuke: Preste atenção eu não vou ficar repetindo... Eu... Eu... Eu... te amo Sakura.

Sakura: Verdade?

Sasuke: hai... Você ainda me ama...?

Sakura: Eu sofri muito por sua causa Sasuke-kun, eu tenho medo de sofre de novo.

Sasuke: Eu sei, me desculpe... Eu tinha medo do que eu estava sentindo por você...

As respirações se encontraram, e era quase impossível para Sasuke agüentar a vontade de beijar os rosados lábios de Sakura, estava se controlando o máximo que podia...

Sakura: Eu... am.. Eu...

Foi impedida por Sasuke de continuar a falar, pois ela a beijou intensamente. Ao perceber que ela o correspondeu ele soube que mesmo depois de tudo ela continuava o amando...

E por mais que o tempo passasse...

Brigas acontecessem...

Nada...

Nem ninguém...

Iria mudar os sentimentos dos dois.

* * *

Gente sinceramente eu AMEI essa songfic que eu fiz... Acho que ficou ótima.

O que vocês acham? Deixem rewies...

Beijinhos, beijinhos, tchau, tchau

Kinha-san


End file.
